1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to method and apparatus for processing a semiconductor substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide method and apparatus for backside cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
During semiconductor processing, edge and backside of a substrate sometimes need to be cleaned of any byproducts from processes target on the front side of the substrate. One of the challenges for cleaning the side and backside is to keep the front side from being damaged.
A purge gas is generally flown to the front side to reduce any damages to the front side from the active species. However, conventional apparatus and methods do not provide enough protection to the front side of the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and method for front side protection during side and backside cleaning.